Torturous AIs and Nightmares
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Wash and Doc find that they have something in common. Stories are shared along with scars, and more lip contact then you think ;) *rated T for swearing and yaoi. Added genre: humor*


**I couldn't help but think about how Wash and Doc probably had a similar experience with O'malley and Epsilon. I mean, I know that Doc always sounded perky but think about it, O'malley had to get bored and we all know what happened when Sigma got bored. I imagine he'd be worse. Also, slight Grimmons (very very slight). Anyway, enjoy  
**

* * *

Wash jolted awake and quickly sat up with a gasp. His bangs were slick from sweat and his muscles shook from the nightmare. Or was it a memory? He didn't know anymore. He looked to the left then to the right and let out a sigh as he saw Caboose and Tucker fast asleep on both sides of him. They hadn't even stirred from his awakening and looked quite peaceful as they snuggled up under their blankets.

Wash sighed, sitting on the edge of his bed as he ran a hand through his sweat covered hair. He stared at the floor a moment before pulling on his combat boots and walking down the ramp to the door. He needed to clear his head and he couldn't do it at the base. The moon was high in the sky and the stars twinkled in the darkness of the chilly night. Wash shivered a bit and rubbed his arms, cursing himself for not bringing his jacket with him. Wash sighed. The nightmares were coming back to haunt him, only now instead of seeing the Freelancers tortured it was the Sim. Troopers.

Wash stopped as he spotted Red base. He poked his head in and saw no one, he swallowed nervously. He jumped as he heard a grunt from up the ramp and quietly tip-toed to the upper level to see Red team. Sarge lay on top of his blankets making slight snoring noises and drooling all over his pillow. Wash rolled his eyes and looked over at Donut, who was curled up under the blankets muttering in his sleep. Wash snickered at the sight of Grif laying on the floor all tangled in his blankets while Simmons slept peacefully on the bed beside him, arm stretched out and holding Grif's hand as he snored lightly.

Wash walked back down the ramp and back into the canyon. He took a deep breath of the fresh air as he walked back towards Red base. He stopped, however, as he heard a sobbing off in the distance. He whirled his head around to see someone sitting in the shadows, rocking back and forth as they hugged their knees. His nightmare flashed back to him with short images and he bolted over in an instant without thinking. When he reached them he knelt down and put a hand on their shoulder, but before he could say anything they screamed and wacked his arm away, crawling backwards. The flash of purple armor told him it was Doc.

"What the hell-calm down, it's me. It's Washington," Wash told them, trying to keep the harshness out of his voice. Doc slowly parted his arms to look at Wash, stifling down his sobs and looking him over as if he didn't believe it was really him. "Doc?" Wash flinched as Doc practically launched himself at Wash, clinging to him tightly and shaking. "Hey, what's wrong? What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

"I-I had a nightmare. I thought they were gone, but they just keep coming back," Doc said with a whimper. Wash blinked, confused.

"Nightmares? About what?" Wash asked. Doc was quiet for a long moment, going silent and still one the questions had been asked. He sighed and pulled back, rubbing his eyes with his hands and sniffling.

"Just, nightmares. About, O'malley and what he did," Doc murmured softly. He looked away. "You wouldn't understand." Wash stared at Doc a long moment before turning away as well, sighing.

"Actually, I probably would. I had Epsilon back in the project, the Alpha's memories. Epsilon went crazy inside my head, going through memories and stuff. It was torture. In fact, I'm awake for the same reason you are. Nightmares, or maybe memories. I'm not sure anymore," Wash told him truthfully. Doc looked up at Wash for a moment, thinking. He sighed.

"Yeah. O'malley liked to play games. I mean, I know that none of what he did actually happened, it was all in my head, but it still leaves scars, ya know? And it _felt _real. I just-I just can't wipe away that feeling," Doc admitted. Wash nodded in understanding. "Well, that's a lie I suppose." Wash raised an eyebrow and Doc looked away with a wince. "The whole thing about it being real. That's not entirely true, he said he could do things that would actually happen. I didn't believe him at first, but..."

"But?" Wash prompted. Doc stayed quiet, holding his arm and rubbing it gently in an effort to comfort himself. He jumped as Wash placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you can tell me. I'm not going to tell anyone else. I understand, ok? Been there, done that." Doc looked at Wash for a long moment, and Wash gave him the time to mull it over and decide if he wanted to tell him. Doc scrunched up his face for a moment before it relaxed slightly.

"Ok, just...don't yell or anything, ok?" Wash nodded. Doc turned to face him and started unbuttoning his shirt. Wash looked confused but said nothing, simply allowed him to do so. Doc hesitated but pulled away the front of the shirt and Wash's eyes widened and he covered his mouth in shock. There on Doc's chest was the Omega symbol, cut by a knife. "He did it inside my head, and it appeared in real life. It was his mark, he told me that he owned me. And..." Doc gritted his teeth. Wash reached over to put a hand on his shoulder and Doc flinched back, hand going subconsciously to cover his crotch. Wash winced.

"He didn't..." Doc nodded and whimpered.

"It was inside my head...but, it felt so real." And just like that, Doc was crying again. Wash wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly as he cried. They sat there for the longest time, Wash holding Doc to comfort him. "Thanks, Wash. For listening." Doc wiped his eyes as he said this. Wash nodded.

"Of course."

"What about you? What's your nightmare about?" Wash looked away.

"I have so many memories about how they tortured the Alpha, I guess it slips into my head. Now it's after you guys. I keep having dreams about the Meta coming back or something and hurting you guys, I just can't seem to shake it off," Wash admitted. Doc blinked and looked at him. "I'm out here because I was checking on the Reds, making sure they were ok. Seeing everyone alive and breathing makes me feel better."

"So, you really do care," Doc muttered. Wash raised a brow at him. Doc gave a soft smile. "Yeah, see, the last time I met you, you captured me and were really an ass. I didn't see you passed that so I thought you might not actually care and were here just because it kept you out of jail. I see now that I was wrong. You really do care about these guys."

"Yeah, I do," Wash chuckled. "And you too, you're part of the team." Doc chuckled and nodded. Silence ensued after that, the two men thinking about what they had just shared to each other. Wash's expression started to fall, he hadn't told anyone about the nightmares before now. Why had he trusted Doc? Was it because he felt a connection because of the fact that he had trouble with O'malley? Maybe because he was tired? No, that didn't sound right.

"Wash, you ok?" Doc asked, sitting next to Wash, his hand accidentally brushing his. Wash felt his face heat up for a second but it slowly disappeared. "You look really deep in thought about something, what's on your mind?" Wash looked up at Doc. He was innocent, no, that's not the word. Doc wasn't innocent, he was a medic so he had probably seen many injuries.

He was nice, and caring, and honest. Sure, he kept some things to himself but Wash had yet to see him flat out lie to anyone. Maybe say that he didn't want to talk about it but he never told them that he was ok when he wasn't. All that time with him in the desert with the Meta taught him that. Doc was honest with him, sometimes even to a fault. When he didn't want to do something or didn't agree with something he'd say it. Sure, it got on his nerves but at least he knew he could trust him. If Doc said he wasn't going to tell anybody, he wasn't going to tell anybody. And he could always count on that.

"Wash," Doc said, worry in his voice. "You're looking at me funny." Wash shook his head vigorously.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I'm just thinking," he said with a nervous chuckle. Why was he so nervous all of a sudden? He flinched a little as Doc scootched closer.

"About what?" he asked.

"Just about the time I worked with the Meta," he admitted with a shrug. "It felt so right at the time, like I had no way out. I had been lied to, taken advantage of, and backstabbed so often that I thought doing the same thing would set me free. But then," he smiled softly, "I met these guys. Even after betraying them they took me in, made me one of them. Sure, they're annoying sometimes, but they're my team. A real team. And I could never betray them." Doc smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that, Wash," Doc told him. "I'm glad to see that you've got a team. And I don't mean just Blue team, I mean the canyon-wide team. Ya know, purple." Wash laughed at that, not realizing that Doc had a hold on his hand. "Like me!" Wash laughed even harder at that. He jumped as a hand clasped over his mouth. "Shh! You'll wake up the others." Wash nodded and the hand was removed.

"Sorry." Wash looked up to see the sun starting to rise over the side of the canyon wall. He leaned up against the wall behind him and he noticed Doc's hand resting on his. He stared at it for a long moment, not moving but just looking. After a moment his hand shifted and Doc flinched, carefully moving his hand away. Both men flinched as Wash's hand shot up and grabbed Doc's out of the air, tangling their fingers together. Doc smiled softly and leaned up against the wall with him. "Doc, if you tell anyone about what happened here, I will kill you." Doc chuckled.

"Tell anyone about what?" he said sarcastically. Wash chuckled.

"Atta boy," he said, patting his head with his free hand. Doc laughed a little at that and swatted his hand away. Both sat and watched the sunrise together in silence, neither having anything to say. Wash had always woken up early but never had time to enjoy the sunrise before, it was quite pretty. He blinked and glanced over as Doc leaned his head on Wash's shoulder. "Comfortable?" Doc chuckled and nodded. Wash shook his head in amusement. Doc hummed happily and rubbed his head up against Wash. He blinked and looked over at Doc, his face feeling a bit warmer.

"You have _very _comfortable shoulders, Wash," Doc said in an almost dreamy tone. Wash's face became burning hot at that comment. What the fuck was going on? It couldn't be that he liked Doc, could it? No, Doc had been his prisoner, sure they had a heart-to-heart moment but that was only because they both had a crazy-ass AI in their head and could understand each other, it wasn't because they liked each other, not like that at least! Doc never forgave him for holding him hostage and all the nasty things he had done to him. "Wash...?" Wash snapped out of his line of thought and realized he was leaning toward Doc. Wash started to stutter, not knowing what to say. "Wash, were you going to kiss me?" Wash's jaw snapped shut with a loud noise.

"What? No! I just-well it's just," Wash groaned lightly and pulled his head away. "Yes." Doc placed a hand on the side of Wash's face with a smile that Wash hadn't seen on someone's face in years. It was reassuring, kind, and almost loving. Wait, loving?

"Wash, all you had to do was ask." And like that their lips are connected, moving against each other with Doc's hand still touching Wash's cheek. Wash's hand grips the back of Doc's head gently, pulling him closer. He runs his tongue along his bottom lip, asking for entrance, which he receives. Their tongues dance for a long moment before they both pull back, looking at each other. Wash leans forward and places a kiss on Doc's forehead gently before standing up, letting go of his hand.

"I'd love to stay, but I have to go wake Caboose and Tucker," he told him. Doc nodded and stood. "Hey, Doc?" Doc looked at Wash with a questioning hum, smiling as Wash kissed the edge of his mouth. "I'll see you later. Have a good day." Wash then turned, and left towards Blue base. He was going to face Tucker's gripping, Caboose's whining, and of course Sarge making threats as always. But this morning was different, special. Wash blushed a little and smiled.

"HEY!" Wash's head jerked up and he saw Tucker standing by the door with Caboose, he was grinning. "Saw you making out with the Doc! What's he taste like? I bet he tastes gay!" Wash glared.

"TUUUUCKEEEEEER!"

"OH FUCKING SHIT!" Tucker bolted as Wash chased him around the canyon.

"What the fuck was that about?" Simmons asked the air as he walked out of Red base, looking around.

"Hopefully nothing important," Grif responded with a yawn, stretching as he walked out towards Simmons. Simmons glared at Grif took his mug and took a sip of his coffee.

"That's mine, asshole," Simmons grumbled as he stole it back. Grif shrugged. Both jumped as Tucker flashed by them with Wash right behind.

"SOMEBODY GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!" Both blinked.

"The fuck..." Grif mumbled. Simmons shrugged. Donut, Sarge and Doc ran out the door to see what was happening. "Dude, what the fuck did you do?!" Grif called.

"I caught him and Doc making out! He's pissed!" All of Red team stared blankly as Doc turned a bright, crimson red.

"Making out...with Doc...?" Simmons said slowly, all turning to look at the purple Medic in surprise. He gave a nervous smile. They all jumped and turned as Tucker screamed. Their jaws dropped as Wash had Tucker pinned to the ground, stomach down, and sat on his back while holding his arm against his shoulder-blades harshly.

"OW! Get him the fuck off me!"

"Nope, we're good," Grif responded, stealing Simmons' mug again and drinking.

"GRIF!" Simmons grabbed it back.

"You two should get married," Doc said. Both glared. "What?!"

"Oh, you're one to talk!" Simmons grumbled. "Who the fuck asked you anyway? I'm not-" All soldiers grinned, though Sarge rolled his eyes with a chuckle, as Grif kissed Simmons. Simmons gaped at Grif as he stole his mug again and took a sip.

"Dude, we've been dating for eight years. Where the fuck have you been?" All soldiers burst out laughing. Wash shook his head and let Tucker go. This canyon just got weirder and weirder. But ya know what? He liked it that way. It just wouldn't be home without these guys.

"Hey!" They all turned to see Caboose. "What did I miss?" The laughter had never been louder.

* * *

**Well, that changed course really quick. Anyway, hoped you liked it!  
**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day!**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


End file.
